


enough

by piecesofgold (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/piecesofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the things Jasper Jordan knows about Raven Reyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> apparently having a bad night results in this.
> 
> enjoy!

These are the things Jasper Jordan knows about Raven Reyes;

1\. Raven Reyes is not a cuddler.

Not at first, anyway.

He figures that out the first time they fuck. His hands fall from her waist as she rolls off of him, both of them breathless and sweating.

(That's another thing - she likes being on top. Jasper's okay with that so long as her leg is.)

Her hairs undone, stuck to her neck and back. She's beautiful.

Jasper reaches for her, to hold her, to breathe her in.

Raven rolls on to her side, covers pulled up. She's out in seconds, and gone the next morning, leaving him bewildered and confused.

He gets it, though. Honestly, she owes him nothing. He shouldn't expect anything else. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

It's because of Finn, Jasper know. Having to detach yourself from loving someone for so long, watching them die...that'll take it's toll. It's okay, though. Really. Raven needs time to come to terms with a relationship that doesn't involve betrayal or death. He's happy to wait.

(It a long time before Jasper tentatively reaches out to brush her arm after sex, and she willingly melts against him, head on his chest. He strokes her hair, patiently waits for the tension to ease from her body before they sleep.)

2\. Raven Reyes is big spoon. Always.

It's almost hilarious, really. Jasper's taller and lankier than her, yet Raven's the one to curl herself around him of a night, face pressed against his thin back, arms firmly around his waist.

"You're warm, the rooms cold, I don't like people breathing on my neck," Raven tells him once, failing at sounding nonchalant by sounding fond. She's putting her brace on, hair cascading down her back.

Turning to him, she grins at his mock-offended look. "Pout all you want, you're still gonna be little spoon." She kisses him then, hard.

3\. She has nightmares.

Okay, this he already knew, because they all have them.

(Clarke has trouble the working the night after she has one. Bellamy's hands shake holding a gun. Monty is quieter than usual. Octavia spaces out entirely and looks terrified when someone brings her back.)

Raven is quiet about it, though, compared to his thrashing and yelling. She'll wake up in the middle of the night with a small gasp, and just cry. Her sobs will wake him up, and then he holds her, whispers "I got you, it's okay" into her hair, waits for her breathing to match his.

They'll lay awake, staring at the ceiling until dawn comes.

Those are the bad nights.

4\. She's risky.

It's probably the only thing Jasper hates about her (he doesn't, not at all).

He'll be on guard duty with Bellamy, or sitting with Monty, or helping Clarke in the med bay, when he'll spot her some distance away, giving him that _look_.

Jasper will stop whatever he's doing, think " _oh fuck_ " and rush after her.

They'll be in her workshop, on a table, an empty room, the Rover. She'll impatiently pull her panties down and grab his zipper and that'll be that. He'll be between her legs, inside her. She'll kiss him, bite at his lips, grip at his (now growing) hair, whimper into his neck as he fucks her, good leg wrapped around his waist, shirt bunched in her hands.

He'll come with his face buried in her neck, breathing hard, hands absently caressing her sides. She'll kiss him, sigh, rub his back, press their foreheads together.

(Bellamy walked in on them once and couldn't look either of them in the eye for a month. Jasper was mortified. Raven and Monty were hysterical. Clarke just rolled her eyes at Jasper's guilty look and told him to sterilise the needles.)

5\. She loves him.

For some reason, inexplicably, she loves _him_.

Raven says it one morning as they're getting dressed, completely out of the blue.

"I love you."

Jasper's head whips up, jaw slack. Raven's sat on the edge of the bed, staring right at him. Her hands are clasped together, voiced confident, but her eyes are doubtful.

Raven Reyes is the most confident person he knows. The sight scares him.

_She doesn't think he loves her._

And it breaks his heart, right there and then, because he _does_. He _does_ love her. She's his home, his safe place to land. He'd walk through hell if she asked (he knows she wouldn't). He doesn't think there's a length he wouldn't go for her.

All he wants for them is peace, and to be the person Raven needs and deserves.

He'll tell her this, in due time. But for now, holding her hand and kissing her forehead, whispering "I love you, too"; it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> comments welcome :)


End file.
